


Lessons on Ice

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou teaches Stanley something new
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 1





	Lessons on Ice

“You’re sure you have everything, maman? Extra blankets, bottles, her favorite toy, and what about..?” Stanley fell silent as their mother pressed her finger to their lips.

“I raised you for fifteen years. I can handle a baby for a few hours,” Garderobe gently reminded them with a warm smile. “Besides, it’s not as if you and Lefou are even leaving the castle grounds. It’s just an afternoon off, darling.”

Stanley could only blush, bowing their head. “Sorry, maman…” they murmured. They looked up when she cupped their cheek, nervously smiling at her. “I love her very much,” they murmured.

“I know you do. Our family was born full of love and passion,” she laughed. She hummed thoughtfully, taking a moment to fix the scarf around their neck just so. “Go and enjoy your afternoon, beautiful child.”

They smiled, kissing her on the forehead before looking back at Jeanne-Marie, lowering their head to kiss the top of her’s next. “We’ll be back later, baby. Be good for grandma and grandpa, oui?” She babbled in reply and they laughed.

Lefou was waiting for them outside of the room when they stepped out. “It only took twenty minutes for you to walk away from her. I’m proud of you,” he teased.

“I am perfectly capable of leaving our daughter with a trusted family member,” Stanley sniffed, walking beside Lefou as they headed out of the castle together.

“You want to go back and check on her already, don’t you?” Lefou asked. They walked out to where a pond on the grounds had frozen over, the ice perfect for skating on. He sat down on a bench nearby, working on putting on his skates.

“...maybe,” Stanley confessed, sitting down beside him. “I’m not sure if it’s because I miss her or because I’m nervous about skating though,” they added with a weak laugh.

“You’ve really never ice skated before?”

“Non, never. I don’t remember doing it before the curse either. Recreation of any kind in the gardens wasn't allowed by the prince’s father.”

“Well, we shall change that today, won’t we?” Lefou smiled as he finished lacing up his skates, turning to help Stanley with their own. “I’m sure you’ll be able to get this in no time.”

Stanley bit their lower lip, nodding a little. “Maybe I could watch you skate a little first?” they asked.

“Will that help with your nerves?”

“Oui.”

Lefou nodded, smiling as he made his way over to the ice. There was no hesitation or stuttering as he slid onto it, it was all smooth and fluid. He looked over at Stanley and smiled, lazily skating backwards. “Whenever you’re ready, cher et cherie!” he called out, holding his hands behind his back.

Lefou had always been a wonderful performer and dancer, ice skating just seemed like another form of dancing for him. He did several loops and spins, lifting one foot off of the ground to do so, still moving backwards over the ice. He did a little jump and spin, laughing when he heard Stanley’s startled cry just before coming down on the ice. He went back to the edge of the pond, holding a hand out to Stanley. “Join me!”

They resembled a newly born deer once they got to their feet. Long legs shook and stumbled as they inched their way over, arms spread out on either side to try and keep some semblance of balance. The front of one of the blades hit a rock and Stanley let out a cry as they staggered forward.

“I’ve got you!” Lefou promised, holding Stanley close. He smiled as he skated back a little, holding them up as he helped to adjust their posture. “Here...like that,” he said. He adjusted his grip, holding their forearms and giving them some space between the two of them. “Ready?”

“I think so,” Stanley whispered, staring down at their feet. They blinked when Lefou tapped the underside of their chin, lifting up their head.

“Keep your eyes on me. I won’t let you fall,” Lefou promised. He continued to skate backwards, gently pulling Stanley along with him. “See? You’re doing so well, cher et cherie! Just like dancing in the ballroom.”

“It’s nothing like the ballroom,” Stanley countered.

He shrugged, “it was worth a try.” Stanley laughed and he smiled, kissing them on the lips. “There’s my happy spouse…” he purred.

Stanley blushed, smiling as they let Lefou guide them across the ice. Over time their confidence began to grow and they were soon no longer clinging quite so tightly to him as they moved over the ice. “This...this is rather nice,” they whispered.

“Told you so,” Lefou said. He looked at Stanley knowingly, humming as they moved in a lazy circle around the pond. Carefully he moved in front of them, wrapping their arms around himself in a hug as they continued to move together. “Much better,” he hummed.

”Careful,” Stanley purred, “the ice will end up melting under our feet!”

”I’m buoyant enough to save the both of us.”

Stanley could only laugh, hugging Lefou closer.


End file.
